


Just a Trick

by arynna



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-22
Updated: 2012-01-22
Packaged: 2017-10-29 22:56:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/325100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arynna/pseuds/arynna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lily plays a trick on Cissa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just a Trick

Her hair was red and gold. Streaks of it. Like bloody paint. She looked like the Weird Sisters after a night of binge drinking. Narcissa Black stared at her hair and tried not to cry. She'd tried every manner of charm and shampoo she had at her disposal. Nothing. Not a single one had worked. She couldn't wear a hat, it was too hot for that. Nearly the end of the year, and Cissa was bloody glad of it. She knew, of course, who had done this little prank…But she couldn't bring herself to mete out punishment.

"Might as well just get it bloody over with. If I behave, she might give me the antidote."

Severus caught sight of her in the hall and snorted.

"Let me guess, Lily thought you did something wrong and deserved to be punished? You look idiotic, you know." he shook his head. Unrequited love hurt, but he had managed to get over Lily. It also helped that herself and Lily had hexed the daylights out of James Potter every time he went near Severus. She didn't understand the magnet-like pull the foursome of Gryffindors had to Severus, but she thought they needed a new target.

"Don't remind me, Severus. I'm well aware of how I look. Any tips, antidote ideas? Anything?"

"I know nothing about hair. You're asking the wrong person."

"…Good point." his hair was like an oil slick thanks to the potion fumes. He'd tried to tame it a few times, but gave it up as a bad job. Potions were a bit more important than what people thought of how his hair looked.

She drew snickers, catcalls, giggles, and double takes all the way into the great hall. She marched toward the Gryffindor table, and the beacon of red hair she knew so well.

"Lily…Love. Darling. Sweetheart. Please, please, please make this go away." she begged as she got within hearing range to the girl. She'd cast muffliato, a handy spell Severus had just perfected a few months ago-so that anyone within hearing distance wouldn't hear her begging. Most of the school knew what they were up to, but nobody felt like ratting out Cissa to Malfoy. Her sister, Bella-Crazy, crazy Bella, had graduated along with Malfoy last year. "Oh, I don't know about that, dearest. You look so lovely!" the girl's pink lips quirked up in a smile.

"I look moronic. Like a bloody idiot. I'm sorry, for whatever I did."

"Oh? Are you? Really? Prove it, Cissy."

She came unhinged. The Slytherin table was thankfully still empty except for Severus. Nobody was around that would care about the fact that Narcissa Black was kissing Lily Evans. Except James Potter. She made quite the show of it, dragging her tongue along her girlfriend's lower lip.

"OI! WHA-" Potter, eloquent as ever.

"PRONGS, SHUT UP AND ENJOY." her cousin. She made a rather rude hand gesture toward the sound of his voice, and was rewarded with his barking laugh.

"I'm….stunned. There are no words for this." Lupin. Glad she'd managed to confuse the bookworm.

Narcissa pulled back from the kiss, and Lily stared at her, breathless.

"You might not be sorry, love, but for that…I'll fix your hair." a flick of her wand, and Cissa's hair was back to normal.

"Lily love? Tonight, I'll get my revenge." Cissa said as she gave her girlfriend another kiss.

"I look forward to it." Lily said with a downright wicked grin.

Cissa smirked. Two could play at that game.


End file.
